Minsc
Minsc is a human ranger. He is one of the five companions who are available in both Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, and Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal videogames. In the game canon, Jaheira, Imoen, Khalid, Minsc and Dynaheir company Gorion's Ward through all events of Baldur's Gate until they were captured by Jon Irenicus, which is shortly before the events of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Minsc is voiced by Jim Cummings. Baldur's Gate To hire Minsc, travel to Nashkel, you will find him outside the Garrison. Simply agree to help Minsc find Dynaheir and he will join you. If you do not appear as though you are trying to rescue Dynaheir (i.e. heading west to theGnoll Stronghold), Minsc will leave you. Minsc is the proud owner of Boo, a hamster, this hamster consumes one of Minsc's quick item slots, and has no abilities. Boo cannot be removed, nor can you collect Boo from Minsc's body, if he might die. Once they have both joined your party; if one leaves the other will follow. The only way to separate them after this is when one dies. If you want Dynaheir but not Minsc, you can recover her without him, she will not yearn for Minsc as he did for her. Minsc was originally sent to the Sword Coast with Dynaheir as part of a Rite of Passage quest. In-game Backstory When asked about his past, Minsc proudly announces that he is a berserker warrior from the nation of Rasheman in the utter east. He is currently undertaking his dejemma, a ritual journey to manhood, and is seeking adventure and glory in battle. It is also his honor to be the bodyguard of a young Wychalarn of Rasheman named Dynaheir, and if anyone tries to harm her he will beat sense into their heads until they reconsider. He is unsure as to why she has led them to the Sword Coast, but his loyalty is unquestioning. If he serves her well and distinguishes himself in battle he hopes to be accepted into the ice dragon berserker lodge upon return to their homeland. So far Minsc considers his most notable experience in the world abroad, to be the acquisition of his animal companion 'Boo', a creature that he claims is a miniature giant space hamster. Apparently such things do exist in the Realms, but Minsc has surely taken too many blows to the head. He seems a good-natured fellow, but is all too willing to indulge in his berserker nature. Baldur's Gate 2 Minsc is like Jaheira, imprisoned in his cell, but it has no lock. To free him, he must be made angry in order to let him break the bars of his cage. After that, he realises that he was made angry for this purpose and will join the party gladly. Compared to Baldur's Gate, Minsc has one more point in dexterity and constitution. His alignment has changed, because he couldn't prevent Jon's henchmen killing Dynaheir. Now he has a chaotic good alignment. Despite being searched by his captors, they couldn't separate Boo and Minsc from each other. Minsc can go to the Copper Coronet, if he is removed from the party. In-Game Backstory(Baldur's Gate 2) When asked about his past, Minsc proclaims that he is a berserker warrior from the nation of Rasheman in the utter east, though his affinity for animals speaks to his skill as a ranger as well. He originally came to the Sword Coast on a dejemma, a ritual journey to manhood, as the bodyguard of a young Wychalarn of Rasheman Dynaheir. To his shame, Dynaheir is now dead, and he fears that the doors of the honored Ice Dragon Berserker Lodge are forever closed to him. This personal tragedy has obviously not strengthened Minsc's hold on reality, as evindenced by continued dependence on his animal companion 'Boo', a creature that he claims is a miniature giant space hamster. Such things apparently do exist somewhere in the Realms, but Minsc has surely taken too many blows to the head. Personality Minsc is kind hearted, has good intentions and absolutely loves to be a hero, even willing to throw himself into danger to do what he believes is right. This fervor to be heroic, however, often ends up getting him into trouble and into avoidable conflicts as he mindlessly throws himself into combat. This is reflected by his exceptional physical stats but poor mental stats. Minsc is of course great in the front line, but if using him as party leader, note that his low Charisma will lead to higher prices when bargaining with merchants. Category:Humans Category:Brutes Category:Adventurers Category:Dimwits Category:Animal-lovers Category:Pure of heart Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Barbarians Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Evil exterminators Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Bald Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Idealistic Heroes